


Best Of The Righteous

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel receives a rather unique anniversary gift from the men he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Of The Righteous

Samandriel canted his hips and felt Dean's lips push against his ear, plush and loving as Castiel fucked him roughly. He moaned and let himself relax, surrendering to the pull of the other angel's hands on his midsection. The nerves of his vessel were lit brilliantly, a cascade of electricity snapping all across his skin. Every thrust was intense, like his wings giving out mid-flight and plunging him down through the air.

Dean's voice whispered to him sweetly, "love you, baby."

Samandriel smiled and moaned, Castiel's fingers tangling in his hair to yank his head back until his lips were on Samandriel's ear, too. "Always so beautiful, Samandriel."

The praise rang out across his grace, the love and pleasure of it combined with the base, carnal need rendering him unable to reply save for another push back into Castiel's demanding pace.

Dean was smiling against him. When he'd met Dean he'd expected a gruff, demanding lover. What he found was a man who spooned up behind him and held him close, warm voice promising and worshiping with every syllable.

The feral noises Castiel was making were a hymn to the act, skin smacking on skin and teeth biting him roughly. Dean's hands took over rubbing his abdomen, playing with his nipples before his voice rang out again. "Touch yourself, baby."

He wasn't a baby, but somehow when Dean said it the word wasn't demeaning in the way an angel should have thought. When his hand closed around his shaft his other arm nearly gave out, but Dean and Castiel both held him up. 

"We've got you, Samandriel." Castiel's voice was changing in pitch, a slight whine in the back that let him know his elder brother was close to completion.

Behind his eyelids he could see a distant memory of a supernova he'd watched when he was younger. The wave of super-heated plasma was surging out to where he sat, flying closer, _closer_ and just.... his eyes flew open, guttural sound from deep in the back of his throat shaking out past his lips as he pulsed onto his fingers and felt it drip from his knuckles down onto the bedspread.

Castiel slammed inside, Dean sighing  _fuck_ while Castiel moaned  _yes_. They fell onto the bed sideways, still connected. Dean's lips pushed against his neck and Castiel's hands pulled him closer. "Happy anniversary, Alfie."

He smiled and hummed, content to bask in the afterglow. When he'd told Dean and Castiel he wanted both of them to be inside him as an anniversary gift, he never imagined they'd show up united in one vessel. But Dean was the Righteous Man and an angel should always expect the best of the righteous.


End file.
